Recreation
by Thelightningtheif171
Summary: When Camp Half-Blood burns to the ground, three Powerful Half-bloods try to save the rest of the campers. (OC x Thalia) (Percabeth)
1. Chapter 1

Snow and ash fell from the sky.

Thalia looked on in horror as she saw the charred remains of camp half-blood. Fortunately, mostly everyone was fine, but this had been jarring for all of them. No one had expected that this would happen. She took a step forward and the snow 'crunched' as she walked. She was walking in the crowd that was outside where the cabins and the trees had been. Now there was nothing left but ash.

She picked up speed until she saw two very familiar faces. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were alive. They turned around, obviously not expecting her. Percy jumped back in surprise. Thalia smiled for a second.

"Did I scare you"?

Percy nodded his head.

"Good"

Annabeth would've laughed if this had been the time for it. "We don't have much time. We need to get the campers out of here, the monsters will be here any second now".

"We're not turning me into a tree again, are we"?

"...No".

Thalia cupped her hands around her mouth. "YO"! She shouted. The previous chatter that had been coming from the rest of the campers had ceased once she said that. "Okay, does anyone know were Chiron is"?

The silence was deafening now. She grimaced and lowered her hands, knowing what that meant. Percy opened his mouth to explain but she cut him off with a glare that was so icy that it sent chills down his spine.

"You two do the talking from now on". Thalia narrowed her eyes at them. Percy stepped forward in front of her. "So, we're going to split up into three groups. Part of us goes with Thalia, the other part will go with Annabeth and the other part will go with me". He paused. "Sound good"?

A small chorus of 'Yeah's came out from the crowd.

The three of them split the campers up, the hunters and the children of Ares, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus went with Thalia. The children of Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Nike went with Annabeth. And the children of Hebe, Tyche and Hecate went with Percy.

The three of them split up to reduce the number of monsters that would chase them. The three of them went to the only other safe place for demigods. Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2

THALIA knew that this was going to be a long road trip the moment that child of Apollo opened his mouth. Not Will Solace, he was cool and was already taken by someone else, a person she considered a friend named Nico Di Angelo. No, it was another child of Apollo that was giving her grief.

He said his name was Stark. He had short brown hair and silver eyes. A bow was strapped to his back and a dagger was sheathed on his hip. He seemed like a nice guy, but the thing was-

"So I'm in class one day, and one of my friends was looking at the book I was reading, which totally wasn't Fifty Shades Of Grey. I don't like stuff like that usually and I was right in thinking it was awful, it was actually funny, not sexy" Stark said. "The problem was, he read it to the entire class and I became known as 'The guy who liked erotic girl books'.

He. Wouldn't. Shut. Up.

"Mmmhmm". Thalia said, trying not to pay attention to his story even though for some reason she was actually listening to it. She yawned and tried to think of other things, like how cold it was or how her Hunters were doing, or-

"And so I'm like 'dude, why did you do that, that was private' and he's all like 'screw you, bruv'. And then he just started stripping around and dancing". Stark continued.

"Wait". Thalia knew she was going to regret asking this. "Bruv"?

"THAT'S the thing your confused about"?!

"Yeah! Why did he say that? This is America, not Southern London".

"He's from Southern London".

"Stark"! Will Solace called out.

Stark turned to Thalia. "I'll be right back, I swear".

"Bye" She said. 'Thank gods. If he opened his mouth one more time I was gonna punch him'

Stark walked over to Will. "What's up"? He tried to sound cool but failed miserably and instead sounded like a try hard. Stark winced. "I mean, other than the sky'. Stark cringed and tried not to punch himself in his own face because he accidently screwed up his own line. Fortunately, Will didn't mind and he just chuckled.

"Stark". Will began. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't bothering Thalia-".

"Then why didn't you call her over here"?

Will frowned. "I'm tired and my mind wasn't thinking straight".

"Ah".

"Thalia"! Will called out. She stopped where she was and walked over to him. "What's up"? She sounded so cool without even trying, Stark cast his face to the ground to cover up the fact that he was blushing.

'Gods, she's perfect' He thought to himself.

"I was wondering if little Stark over here was bothering you"? Will asked

Thalia shook her head. "Nah, the kids fine…Also, Little Stark? He's almost the same height as you".

"He's fourteen". Will said. A small smile came across his face. "He's a good kid but he will talk your ear off if you give him a chance".

"He hasn't done that yet" Thalia lied. Will rose his eyebrow at her because of how quick the response was. But he said nothing more. "Alright, Stark, go off and…explore"?

In a whirlwind of colors, Stark ran back to the front of the group.

"He's immature" Thalia said. Will nodded his head. "He prides himself on it. Like I said he's a good kid and he will talk your ear off. But he's also likely to make you laugh.

Thalia simply nodded her head and ran to catch up with him.

-

Will slowed down and walked next to Nico. "Yo" He said, a smile on his face. Nico rolled his eyes and put an arm around his boyfriend. "Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna be a long day"? 


End file.
